A Lot Going On At The Moment
by FangirlForever578
Summary: Jace Herondale is the bad boy at Idris High School who can get any girl with the snap of a finger. But when new student Clary Fray refuses to start a relationship with him, Jace doesn't get to happy. Jace will do anything to get this girl. But as he continues his journey to get this Clary, will he realize that this girl is more to him than just a challenge? Suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Jace POV**:

_ Beep Beep Beep. _I grab my phone and turn off my alarm clock. I swear the only thing from not smashing it in the morning is the fact that my alarm clock is my phone. Then I remember that today is my first day of senior year. I am kinda excited for this year to start for some reason. I think that something great will happen, but I mean come on, it's high school what could be so great about it.  
>I get in shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast all in 45 minutes. Unlike my sister Isabelle who takes 5 hours just to pick out an outfit.<p>

"Come on Isabelle!" I yell very loudly. My adoptive parents are not home right now, they're at work. So I won't get in trouble for yelling so loudly. "I'm coming!" she yells.

I see her racing down the stairs of our 3 story house. We hop into my red and white sports car and drive to school.

"There is a new girl in are grade, I think her name is Clary. I hope she's not another bitch." I laugh at that last part.

"Yeah I already knew that there was a new girl, I just didn't know her name. I hope that she is pretty."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see."

By the time we get to school we are 20 minutes early, which gives us plenty of time to get our schedules, talk to some friends, and get to class. But before we can get any of that done something red catches my eye in the parking lot.  
>About 15 spaces down I see a little figure get out of a really nice black Jeep. When the figure turns around I see it is a girl, and what caught my eye was her flaming red hair.<p>

"Wow, the new girl is looking hot." says my best friend Jonathan Morgenstern.

Him and I go way back, we have been best friends since preschool. We both got in trouble for the same thing, we both put glue in a kids name Magnus Bane (Who is also one of my best friends) hair. Ever since then, we have been best friends.  
>I see her walk into the building and my first thought is to follow her in and start flirting with her. But it looks like Jonathan had the same idea, because before I can even respond to what he just said, he already starts walking.<br>I quickly catch up with him before he can enter the building.

"I am going to grab my schedule from the office, I will see at lunch." I say.

"Alright dude, I will see you then." Jonathan replies as he walks over to some other friends of his.

As I walk into the office I see the small little red-head Jonathan and I saw in the parking lot.

"Okay sweetheart here is your schedule, it looks like your first class is with Ms. Collins. Do you need help finding your way?"

"No ma, I am sure I can find my way on my own." says the little red-head.

Alright then, you're all set. Have a nice day."

"You too."  
>Once I see the her walk out I get a better look at her. She has piercing emerald green eyes, pale-white skin, and freckles.<br>I walk up to her and lightly tap her shoulder. She whips her head around to see me, her flaming red hair lightly brushes my chest when she does.

"Hello I am Jace Heronadale or Hot Stuff, Hotie you know, which ever one you prefer."

"Hello?" she says a little confused and pulls her eyebrows together.

"Do you need help getting to your next class?" I ask confidently, every girl would dream of me taking them to class. So being the cocky person I am, before she can even respond I lightly grab her arm and before I can take step. She takes her arm back and what she says next surprises me.

"Um no thanks, I think I can manage on my own. Also please never touch me again. Ever." she says with a little attitude, and stalks off to her class. I watch as the mysterious feisty red-head walks down the hall.

_Oh yeah, definitely going for her._ I mentally think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments it all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary Pov:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments it belongs to Cassandra Clare **

_Ding Ding Ding. _I smack my alarm clock off and cuddle right back into my bed. The problem with my alarm clock is that it's jealous of the amazing relationship I have with my bed.

_Ding Ding Ding. God-dammit I thought I turned that thing off_. I sit up and unplug my alarm clock. _Why did I set my alarm clock for a school bell? Oh yaa, my first day of hell is today that's why, _I mentally think.

Today is my first day at Idris High School. I'm a new student and I am going into senior year. Just great. I hope I don't get any attention today, I hate it when people stare at me like I am alien from outer space. I plan to get the least amount attention I can possible get. I don't like to get attention because I have never really liked people that much. I am not anti-social or anything. I just...ugh it's hard to explain , but just deal with it. One thing that causes my hate for people is the fact that I am a fangirl. Every time I see a person I compare them to a fictional character or a movie character. I mostly do it with guys though, my standards are unrealistically high because of books.

_I guess I should get out of bed now. _I jump out of bed and head into the shower. I finish my shower and get dressed in about 20 minutes. I usually don't do too much with my hair. Considering it is just a flaming red fuzz ball. I run down the stairs and grab an apple for breakfast, and head into my black Jeep.

My favorite song, 17 Crimes by AFI, plays so I put it on blast and hum along. By the time song ends I can see my school in the distance. I go ahead and turn off the radio and pull into the schools parking lot.

I get a lot of intense stares which really bothers me. I just ignore them and walk right into the school building. Idris High looks like your average high school. With dumb school motivation things like "practice makes perfect" and they also have the lockers colored red and gold, the schools colors.

I walk into the office and to get my schedule. When I walk in I see a really sweet looking older looking woman. Now I have always had a nice spot when it comes to older people, because being mean to a teenager or an adult is fine, but seeing an old mad person is just scary. I grab my schedule and the lady at the desk "Ms. Jasmine" or a least that's what it says on her name tag, must know that I am new because she say,

"Okay sweetheart you're all set, it looks like your first class is English with Ms. Bell , do you need help finding your classroom?"

"No, that's okay I can find my way."

"Alright then that's it, have a great day."

"You too."

Just as I am walking out of the office someone lightly taps my shoulder. I turn to see who it is. When I turn I see a what looks like a golden god. Seriously this dude has gold hair, tan skin, and liquid gold eyes. I have to look up a lot to see him because of how tall he is.

"Hello I am Jace Herondale or Hot Stuff, Hotie you know, which ever one you prefer."

"Hello?" I ask a little confused and pull my eyebrows together. _Great, _I mentally think, _I am not even here 30 minutes and I already have one person talking to me. Wait, why is he talking to me?_

"Do you need help getting to your next class?" Jace asked.

Just as I was about to veto his offer he lightly grabbed my arm.

_Watch your hands buddy._

I quickly get my arm out of his grasps and give him a irritated look.

"Um no thanks, I think I can manage on my own. Also please never touch me again. Ever." I say in my feisty tone.

I stalk off to my next classroom pissed off.

_Who does he think he is? He doesn't even know my name! And when he said "You can call me Hotie Hot Stuff" really._

I hate people like him. With their stupid pretty faces and their dumb charm. They think with just their looks all the girls will come crawling to them. Only the sluts do that.

I finally find my classroom and walk in. Not to my surprise, I am the first one to class. The teacher is here however, when she sees me her whole face lights up with happiness._ What is she so happy about?_

"You must be our new student, Clarissa Fray right?"

"It's just Clary." I say automatically.

"Okay then Clary, as you know I am Ms. Bell, I won't make you stand in front of the class and introduce yourself it you don't want me to." she says in the a nice non-face teacher tone.

"I would prefer not to."

"Okay then, for now you can just take a seat and wait for the rest of the class to show up."

I walk to the back of the classroom in the corner. I take out my sketch pad and begin to draw a leopard in the jungle. In about 10 minutes the class starts to fill with students. I get a few glances but I just ignore them until a girl with ink black hair taps my shoulder. I turn and get a really good look at her. She is gorgeous.

She has long ink black hair and is tall. With her height, curves, hair, and clothes. She is model worthy. She is wearing a plain blue shirt with a black mini skirt. For jewelry she is wearing one blue wrist band and one black one. Her makeup is flawless, she has a black eyeliner and blue eye shadow.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, and you're Clary, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well seeing as that you are new here, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" she says in a sweet tone.

"No thanks."

"Oh, okay, well if you need anything like getting to your next class or-"

"I get it, I am sure I can manage on my own." I say not trying to start up a conversation.

Finally the bell rings and Ms. Bell starts to teach the lesson. The whole time I am not paying attention. I just continue my drawing on my leopard. When the class ends I race out of the classroom in hurry to get to my next class. But of course with my clumsiness I has to bump into someone and drop all of my things on the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." says the person I bumped into.

"It's fine I should have been more carful." I should have been more carful.

They help me collect all of my things. Once I finally look up to see the person, I see Jace.

"Well hello red, did you find your class?"

"Yes I found it just fine." I say getting irritated that a bump into this jerk.

"You know if I didn't know better I would say that you might be into me red."

I roll my eyes and say with a little to much sarcasm "Oh ya I am drop dead in love with you."

"You shouldn't play hard to get, doesn't look good on you."

I ignore him and start to walk off to my next class, science with Ms. Beck. Which was on the other side of the building. _Dammit, now I am going to be late because of this jerk. _

"Science with Ms. Beck?" ask the voice of the person I was trying to avoid.

"Yes, why?"

"Good news red you and I have the same class!"

"Stop calling me red."

"Well what else am I supposed to call you if I don't know your real name?"

"My name is Clary."

"Okay then_ Clary_, where are you from?"

"That is none of your business." I say, pissed off that I will have to deal with this punk at least once a day.

" I told you re- Clary that playing hard to get does not look good on you."

"Not trying to play hard to get."

"So you can really look me in the eye and say that you don't want any of this." He says and then gestures to himself.

I stop him and then look him straight in his liquid gold eyes and say "No, I honestly do not want any of that." I then walk away from him and into the classroom. When we get in I only see a about 5 other students. _Guess we weren't late after all, _I mentally think. I see a desk in the far back corner and take a seat there. But of course my little stalker goes and sits right beside me. I look over at him to see him giving me a charming smile. I just roll my eyes and take out my sketch pad and work on the back round of my leopard. He looks over and checks out my drawing.

"You do some pretty nice work."

"Yeah I know." I mumble without looking up.

Finally the class begins, even though I don't pay any attention it still means that Goldilocks can't talk to me as much. Well the teacher teaching clearly did not stop him, because he would do little things to try to get my attention. Like lightly kicking me foot, or clearing his throat loudly. Once the class is over I try to get to the door as fast as I can, but I clearly did not do it fast enough because before I reach the door, there is Goldilocks.

"Look, I know I am fascinating and all, but there is no need to stalk me. It is very annoying."

Seriously, if this dude cannot accept that I don't want anything to do with him, he might just go "mysteriously missing". How hard could it be to make someone go missing? It happens all the time, surly no one would suspect I did it. I have the most innocent person in the world!

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch to day?" he ask with what I guess was supposed to be a handsome look.

"No thank you."

I stomp out of the class room and off to my next class, Math, okay I'm good at Math. _Just one more class till lunch,_I thought, _I can get through this._

**_That's a wrap for that chapter, 1,822 words! Wow that was hard. As most of you know I am a new writer and also a very young writer. The next chapter will be a little longer, sorry if there are any spelling or any other grammar mistakes. Please review so I know what I need to fix. I know Clary is a real bitch but she will get nicer as the story continues. Also, check out my poll in the bio! Should I do the thing were if I get a certain amount of reviews I do a new chapter? Anyway love you guys. _**

**_I'm out Peace~ ZJH_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace Pov:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Mortal Instruments it all belongs to Cassandra Clare**

After I watch the red-head walk down the hall I went back into the office and got my schedule. My first class was Math..ugh. Not the thing I want to wake up to in the morning, but looks like I will have to deal with it. I walk down the hall and into the class.

Math was kind of a blur, it was mostly about how this was going to be a fantastic year. Teachers really need to stop saying that, they know and everyone else knows that every year of high school sucks.

My next class was Science with Ms. Beck. _Not so bad, _I mentally think. But as I am walking down the hall, I bump into someone, causing them to drop all of their books.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." I say to the person ran into.

"It's fine I should have been more carful." The person murmurs.

Once I help the person collect all of their things. I look down to see the mysterious red-head.

"Well hello red, did you find your class?"

"Yes I found it just fine." she say irritated. _Why the hell is she so angry all the time? _

"You know if I didn't know better I would say that you might be into me red."

She rolls her eyes and says with a little to much sarcasm "Oh ya I am drop dead in love with you."

"You shouldn't play hard to get, doesn't look good on you."

She totally ignores me and starts to walk off to her next class. I notice we walk in the same direction and hope that we have the next class together.

"Science with Ms. Beck?" I ask hopefully, _maybe if we have a class together I might be able to win this girl over._

"Yes, why?"

"Good news red, you and I have the same class!"

"Stop calling me red."

"Well what else am I supposed to call you if I don't know your real name?"

"My name is Clary."

"Okay then_ Clary_, where are you from?"

"That is none of your business." She says, starting to get pissed off for some strange reason.

" I told you re-Clary," I say catching myself from saying red. "that playing hard to get does not look good on you."

"Not trying to play hard to get."

"So you can really look me in the eye and say that you don't want any of this." I say and gesture to myself. _How can she not love me? What is wrong with this girl. _

She stops and looks my straight in the eye and say, "No, I honestly do not want any of that."

Then walks right into the classroom. I just stand there, not believing that she really just did that, _Alright Jace, she is just playing and you still look like an angelic angel. Or am I just facing my worst nightmare. Is a girl really not interested in me? _

I snap out of my daze and walk into the classroom. When I walk in I see only like 5 kids, that makes, seeing as that we are here early. I watch Clary take a seat in the far back corner and decide to take a seat next to her. I give her one of my most charming smiles and she just rolls her eyes and pulls out a sketch pad. _I don't think that this girl understands how luck she is to have all my attention on her at the moment. She still did not even go for my charming smile! This is not how it works girls are supposed to come after me! Not vice versa! _

While she is not looking I peer over her should to see her drawing, she is really good. The leopard she drew is looks like it would jump out of the page.

"You do some pretty nice work."

"Yeah I know." She mumbles, still not meeting my gaze.

Then, to my disappointment, the bell rings and class starts. Although I don't pay any attention to what the teacher is saying. I just continue to mess with the little red-head during class.

I continue to do little things to get her attention, but she doesn't even look clearling my throat really loudly, nothing. Kicking her foot, nothing.

_What is it gonna take to get this girl interested in me?_

Time flies and suddenly the class is over. But before the she can get out the door, I block her path.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" I ask with my handsome look.

"No thank you." she says, and stomps off.

I just stand there like an looking stupid. I can't believe that I wasted my time stalking that girl to try to get her to spend time with me, and she says no! Whatever, that girl will come crawling to me eventually.

I check my schedule and see that I have History with Mr. James.

I walk down the hall and into the classroom.

I see that Isabelle in the back of the class room talking to Simon, Simon is Izzy's boyfriend. Isabelle spots me first and waves over to me to come sit by her and Simon.

The minute I sit down, Isabelle starts talking my ear of about Clary.

"Okay, so I talked to the new girl, Clary, the one we were talking about in the car. She is a total jerk. I tried to be nice to her, but she just kept pushing me away. Have you talked to her today?" says Isabelle.

I tell her about everything that happened today with Clary and I. But I am about a third of the way through before the bell rings and class starts.

When class ends I see that we all have Lunch together.

As we walk down the hall I am able to finish my about what happened today with Clary. As we are in the Lunch line Isabelle says, " Finally! A girl who is smart enough to not to date you!"

Simon chuckles at this and I just give him a heated glare.

"Shut it Lewis. This is serious, I even invited her to sit with me at Lunch and she said no!"

"It doesn't matter Jace, it's just one girl. We can see who she sits with when she comes into the cafeteria and see who she sits with."

I nod giving an agreement.

They go and sit with there friends, while I go and sit with the "popular crowd". That includes Jonathan, a few of the school sluts, people who are going to be on the football team, and me. When I get there though, I see that Jon is not there.

"Has anyone seen Jon?" I really need to tell him about Clary.

"Yeah, he is coming in now." says someone points over to the entrance.

When I look over, I am not ready for what I see.

Jon, with his arm draped over a girls shoulder, while smiling.

That girl is Clary.

**Okay, not as long as my chapters are most of the time. But I felt I needed to post something. From now one 3 reviews will get you one chapter. It is not that much I am asking for so I think you guys can do it. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites though. Please check out the poll I my bio! Till next time.**

**~ZJH Peace!**


	4. Author's Note Please Read!

Hello to all of the people that check out this story! I want people to tell me whether or not I should continue this story, or call it a quit.

If I were to continue this story, I would only post... maybe once every 2 weeks to a month. I know that is a really long time but come on, I am only 12 years old.

I also need some reviews on what I should have happen next. I have started only 464 words for the next chapter. I will be posting on Wednesday, February 4.

Please give me feedback on my chapters. For example, if they are to short let me know, not detailed enough, and/or you want a certain character to come into the story.

Please Review.

**Peace~ZJH**


End file.
